Smiles Are Worth Millons
by WonderInAmazement
Summary: Harlequin Lena Drake always loved wolves. She loved wolves, she loved anything that she called 'dog related.' Can she love a werewolf? Can she love a black? Rated M for Language and whatever nonsense comes up. Jacob/Oc
1. Harlequin Lena Drake

Name: Harlequin Lena Drake

Age: 18.

Relationships:

Quil Ateara

Best friends since she was eight. The two best trouble makers, Harley causing the trouble and Quil bailing her out. After she left, she had told him to keep being his happy, amazing self until she came back. They are strictly best friends and Harley is extremely happy that he has Claire.

Embry Call

Best friends a month after that they met. She loves Embry's shy and playful personality and knows that they're only friends and only want to be friends. He only reveals his personality to Harley because he trusts her, she makes him laugh and he calls her 'his little clown'

Leah Clearwater.

Best friends and practically sisters. Since they were little, they got into fights because Leah wanted to teach her how to fight. Harley always winds up being the one with the bloody nose. Harley would risk her life to save Leah's. She wants Leah to be completely happy.

Jacob Black.

Harley has an a crush on him since they met. He helped her when she had fallen, he had taken care of her when she became sick. She calls him 'her guardian wolf'

She doesn't know that Jacob shares the same romantic interest in her as she does in him.


	2. Love Story

"Harley! I appreciate it if you would be quiet so I can teach" she heard Mrs. Julius yell and she looked up, hearing someone snicker. "I'm sorry! Keep teaching!" she said, looking down at her book. _Ten more minutes and I'm out of this hell hole!_ she thought, staring at her phone. Her mother had told her that she had a surprise for her. She hoped she had gotten that new camera Harley saw on the stand at the mall. Time for Harley somehow went swiftly and she was out the door. She ran straight home, waving at all her friends until she heard someone yell out her name. She turned around and stopped, tripping over nothing and landing on her knees. Oww, she said, groaning and looked up to see someone staring at her. Harley saw that he was all muscles, a smile on his face and she was pulled up. She was shorter than him, sadly and saw the smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" she asked and he grinned from ear to ear. "You don't remember me Harl, You don't remember ol' Quil?" he asked and her eyes wanted to pop out of her head. "QUIL!" she yelled, practically shrieking and jumped on him, hugging him until she couldn't feel her hands anymore. "Miss. Harlequin Drake, nice to meet you" she heard quil say and smiled. "You sound so posh" she told him and he smiled. "What are you doing here?" she asked, unable to contain the sudden excitement. "I'm your gift" he answered her and she stared at him, confused. "Well, it's this" he said, taking out a box with a ribbon wrapped and a bow on top, "and me." She looked at the box and then back at him. "You probably want me more than the box, right?" he said and she smiled at him. She grabbed the box, ripped the wrapping paper completely, hearing quil chuckle and nearly shrieked. "I got my camera. I GOT MY CAMERA. I think I was loved today" she said and saw him burst out laughing. "Wait. if you're here, Who else came?" she asked and his smile got wider. "You'll see if you come home" he said and she nodded. "Whoa sunshine, you think we're going to walk?" he said and she looked at him, confused. "Mr. Black lend me his truck and if you hurry, you get to ride in the back" Quil told her and she smiled, found the truck she was looking for and pulled the front down, jumped up and closed it. "THIS IS MINE. THIS IS MY SHOTGUN" she said, resting her head against the side of it. She hears him burst out laughing and get into the drivers seat.

He starts the car and she loves the sound of the engine running, the vibrations through her body. She didn't even know they had reached her house until the truck parked and she saw Quil get out. He opened the front of the truck and she hopped off, tripping again, getting caught by Quil. "Thank you" she said, smiling and he nodded, letting go of her. She ran into her house and stopped, about to explode. She saw Leah, Embry and ...HELLO THERE, who's that handsome boy? "LEAH. Gorgeous, amazing, kickass Leah!" she yelled, hugging Leah and hearing the other two boys and quil burst out in laughter. "Still kicking ass and taking names, right Leah?" she asked and leah smiled, nodding. She let go and looked at Embry next. "Dear ol' Embry. Dear ol' annoying, pain in the ass Embry who I love dearly" she said and heard Embry laugh. He hugged her, tightening his hold and she gasped. "I..can't...breathe. LEAH. QUILL. GOD. I SEE LIGHT" she said and Embry laughed, letting go. She went for the boy she just saw and decided to hug him too, there was no harm in it. She went up to him, opened her arms and he looked at her funny. "I want to hug you" she asked and he smiled. He opened his arms and she jumped him, holding him by his neck hard and lovingly. She heard the rest laugh and smiled at him. "I'm sorry. My hugs are dangerous. It causes danger to 50% of people, ages 12-100. I warn you now" she told him and saw him smile, a failed attempt at holding his laugh in. "My name is Harlequin Drake. I was named after something that I still have yet to know" she said and saw him smile. "I'm Jacob Black" He told her and she froze for a second. "You're Jacob? You're small, annoying jacob who wanted to protect me with his very life?" she asked him and his eyes suddenly grew wide. "I think I remember you. You're Har-Har. YOU are Har-Har?!" he asked and she smiled, nodding her head so many times. She heard the door open and her mom came through the door, looking at everyone and her daughter. "Who are these people, Harley?" she asked. "MOM! remember quil, Leah, Em and Jake from La Push?" she asked her mom and her mom slowly nodded and then nearly dropped everything.

"WOW. you guys hit the growth spurt HARD!" her mother yelled and Harley burst out laughing. "Well. they are the La Push Kids." Harley said, smiling brightly at all of them. She looked at them, still confused as to why they were here. "Soo, why are you here?" she asked and they looked at her. "Honey, you're going with them" her mother told her and she blinked. "To where?" she asked and her mother smiled. "To La Push silly" her mother answered and she stared at her mom, her eyes about to pop out. "WHAT?!" she yelled and her mother nodded. "You're going to Forks, Washington" her mother said. "Where am I staying at?" she asked, hoping to confuse her mom. "You're staying with a friend of mine, Juliet Le Roux, got it?" her mom said and she groaned. "What do I tell people? she's my aunt?" Harley asked and her mom laughed. "Whatever you want to tell people, tell people that" her mother said and she groaned. "Fine, I'll go. But I get to ride in the back of the truck" Harley said and her mother was about to say something when Harley interrupted her again. "You either let me ride in the truck OR I stay home and we forget we had this conversation and I just go up to my room" Harley told her and her mother smiled. "Fine sweetheart, you can ride in the truck" her mother said, throwing her hands up in confusion and hesitation. She hugged her mom tightly and let go, walking up to her room. Quil, Leah and the two others followed her when she stopped and turned around. "No. just no. Go wait in the kitchen. I don't need that much help. I'll just buy some clothes at Port Angeles and whatever I need" she told them and they stopped. She ran up, straight into her room, grabbed her gym bag, grabbed her necessities and whatever she needed, grabbed her jeans, her shirts, throwing them all on the floor next to her bag. She closed her closet and sat on the floor, starting to fold her clothes and saw the door open. "I'm NOT decent!" she yelled and heard Leah's laughter. "You always did make me laugh" Leah said and came in. "You need any help?" she asked and Harley looked around. "...Yeeeeaahhhhhhhh..yes." she said and Leah sat down, starting to fold clothes with her. "So, why do you look so depressed?" Harley asked Leah and Leah froze for a moment, stopping with Harley's shirt in mid air.

"Something happened?"

"What happened?"

"Something."

"What something?"

"Just don't ask please."

"I will ask."

"Just don't."

"Leah, you're my best friend.

"I know but this is something I want to deal with this alone, Harley."

"Fine. Alright. I won't bother you. How's Bella?"

"She's getting married"

Harley froze, scratching the back of her head. "That's..nice to hear. I take it, she had fun." she said and Leah nodded. "That's nice to hear." Harley said and Leah shrugged. "We don't really pay much attention to her anymore. She getting married, she's not our business" Leah said and Harley grinned, laughing lightly. "You're jealous" Harley said with an accusing tone and Leah scoffed. "I am not" Leah said and Harley laughs.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Face it, I'm right, your wrong."

Harley, you know. you could be jealous"

"I am not" Harley said with a determined tone, hoping to hide the little white lie. So what, Harley had one little crush on Jacob Black. That boy could get her thinking of flying without any wings. "See, your voice always rises when you lie. It gets determined and everything" Leah said, catching her and Harley looked at her, groaning. "I hate you" she said to Leah and Leah smiled. "I love you too" Leah said and Harley threw her shirt up and jumped Leah. "Remember when we were young, we would wind up on the floor, rolling around and pushing each other until someone went home with a bloody nose" She said to Leah and heard her laugh. "You were the one who always got the bloody nose" Leah told her and Harley laughed. "Yeahhhhp" Harley said and she heard the door handle being turned and the door open. "Are you guys coming or what?" she heard Quil say and stopped, along with Jacob. Quil was looking at her for a moment and then smirked.

" I SEE A TATTOO" he said really loudly and Harley shushed him. "If you want to see the whole thing, I would need to take my shirt off and I'm not into the whole 'flashing your best friends' idea" Harley said and heard Quil groan. "Just pull it up and cover yourself with the front half" Quil said and she groaned. She pulled up the back of her shirt and her whole tattoo came into view, along with her arms which was encircled in tattoos. The back had wings, separated by her spine and the words in the bottom of the wings said fallen, followed by tattoos on the topside of her shoulder, down to her elbows. Identically, it was on the other arm, same designs, same alignment. "This hurt like a bitch but it was worth it, every single time." she said, pulling her shirt back down. She turned around and saw that Jacob was staring at her with admiration and she felt likes she was going to blush. "Out, let her finish getting ready" Leah said, pushing them both out and closing the door. She turned around and looked at Harley, when Harley's eyes lit up and she laughed. "Boys and tattoos" Harley said, getting the last of her shirt in her gym bag. "TO FORKS" she says loudly and hears Quil cheer loudly. She comes down, seeing Jacob stare at her the whole time. "Hey Jake. Come on, man. Wake up, we need to leave" she heard Quil say and Jake looked away from her. She grabbed her ipod, playing Love Song by Sara Bareilles and started singing. They all turned around to look at her and she stared back. "Sing your heart out if you want. I like it when you sing" she heard Quil say and stuck her tongue. She heard her favorite line and sang it really loudly.

_I'm not gonna write you, a love song, today_

They drove off, Harley singing the loudest she could sing. The reason why she was singing this, a certain Jacob Black is stuck in her head.


End file.
